Monsters
by MissVoltage
Summary: Captain is coerced into supervising Schrödinger for the day. The two monsters are bound to either tear each other apart, bond, or a little of both. Captain/Schrodinger. YAOI. Violence. BDSM.


**This is a Hellsing RP done with NekoMataGrl of Y!gallery**

**Schrodinger = LoveyourflyingV (me) and Captain/Dok = NekoMataGrl**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Schrödinger really didn't care how much trouble he was going to get in. He was part of Millennium, too! He had jobs and stuff to do. But it was so, so boring around the base, and being able to be anywhere at anytime lost its perks pretty quickly when you had to make mischief on your own. There was almost nothing the cat boy loved more, though, than messing with the higher-ups of their cause. He got a great deal of joy out of fucking with the werewolf unit, and even more than that, his creator. Any reason to get into Dok's lab and pry through all of his experiments, papers, and specimens was a good time. The scientist just had so much to look at; he didn't need _all_ of it _all_ the time! That man needed to learn to share! Currently, the little blonde's rear end was sticking out from underneath a heavy canvas sheet that held Dok's most prized artifact, SHE, and said rear end was wiggling with excitement and mischief.

Of course, Schrödinger was going to get into _immense_ trouble for messing with the scientist's most beloved experiment. Avondale had gone to get himself something to eat and stepped quietly into his lab, munching happily on an egg-salad sandwich. It was hard to get good food when the fat-ass they worked for ate everything, but Dok was lucky enough to be one of the most powerful officers below him, which meant he got leftovers. Zircon eyes shifted longingly towards the sheet... and quickly flared in anger when he saw the boy's ass wiggling around beneath it. Silently, he slipped behind the boy and yanked him back, snarling down at him. "Schrödinger! Vhat der Hell do you think you're doing?! You leave her alone!" he shouted, shaking the cat boy roughly, sandwich still in one hand.

That only lasted for a few moments, and the little prankster was suddenly sitting up on one of the recently sterilized counters of the lab. "Heeey!" He whined, straightening out his uniform with an air of mock superiority. "Why can't I look? I didn't do anything! Its not like that thing moves even when I bang really, really hard on the glass!" He had an indignant look about him. Why couldn't Dok share? He had so many fun things to play with! So unfair! He caught sight of the egg salad sandwich and turned is nose up at it. "Ewwww… Yuck. How come you never eat cookies? I want some cookies. Will you make me cookies? There has to be cookies around here somewhere…" To top it off, his legs swung back and forth, heels connecting with cabinets underneath and banging loudly.

"SHE ist to be respected und you are not to bother Her!" he snarled, flinging the arm that held the sandwich and splattering a bit of egg-salad on his pristine floor. The tic in his eye was obvious when he realized what he'd done and his pale cheeks grew even redder in anger. "I'm nicht making you any cookies, you genetic throwback; und I don't eat them because I'll get fat! Gott damn, just stop that racket, vill you?"

"I'm not doing anything!" He yelled in an obvious, ear splitting whine, arms flailing out to the side in a 'look how damn innocent I'm being, how dare you' gesture. "I bet the Major would share his cookies with me… or The Captain! He'd definitely share cookies with me!" The cat boy stuck his ridged tongue out at his superior, crossing his arms in complete defiance.

As if he'd been summoned when his title was uttered, the werewolf appeared at the door, tilting his head in confusion and looking between Schrödinger and the Doktor. Avondale, being the arrogant genius that he was, suddenly had an idea. "Hans! Kommen Sie!" he exclaimed happily. When the Captain finally entered, he gave the scientist a look. "I bet you're hungry, ja?" The officer shrugged and gave a nod. "I'll give you der rest of mein sandwich if you take der boy to find some cookies." Red eyes went wide and the most powerful creature Millennium owned shook his head viciously. "Hans...Please? For me?" The Aryan gave him a slightly pathetic look. Gunsche sighed, then took the sandwich before turning and gesturing for the boy to follow him. He'd be in for a long day...

"Yay! Cookies!" Schrödinger leapt up off the table happily, small arms wrapping around the fearsome werewolf's waist and hugging him tightly in excitement. His face buried into the bigger man's stomach, nuzzling him in a very animalistic way. "Come on! Let's go play!" The cat boy's head turned up, smiling brightly into the stoic predator's eyes. Dok and SHE completely forgotten, a small gloved hand began to drag the werewolf out the door by his own hand.

Captain shot the scientist an almost pleading look, but by this time, Dok was already smoothing out the sheet that covered his beloved She, murmuring to her softly. He'd just gotten himself into a fine mess and the werewolf supposed he'd have to deal with it. The platinum blonde resisted just ripping into the Warrant Officer; he'd tried that once and gotten a severe reprimand from the Major. Now, he followed the boy quietly, resigned to his fate.

The Warrant Officer talked his head off the entire way to the kitchen, blabbering about this and that and derailing every train of thought that popped into his shaggy blonde head. "…But I don't really like oat meal and did you know that you can put honey in it but bees are really annoying and this one time I tried to catch one and…" His voice echoed through the hallways, and luckily any passing low-ranking officers kept their eyes and thoughts to themselves, ignoring the petulant cat boy and terrifying werewolf. Once they made it inside the kitchen. Schrödinger appeared on the counter now facing his newest care taker. "Okay! Look up in the really high cabinets! I can't reach those." He was grinning from ear to furry ear.

The werewolf gave the cat boy an incredulous look when he claimed that he couldn't reach the higher cabinets. Still, the older man silently began opening the cabinets, looking for the boy's prized cookies. He knew the scientist secretly kept a box in the lab, but Avondale would incinerate him if he told Schrödinger. Finally, he found a box of old almond crescents and snapped his fingers to get Schro's attention.

"Oooo!" Those bright, unnaturally colored eyes lit up, and the cat boy zeroed in on his prize. He crawled across the counter top on his hands and knees, stalking his sugary prey. One long leg scooted out in front of him landing on the far side of the Captain and the latter landing on the other side of the tall man's hips. "You're the best, Captain!" There was still a playful gleam in his eyes as Schrödinger wrapped his mostly bare legs around the werewolf's waist and his arms around his shoulders, looking up at him with something that wasn't so childish. "Wanna have some of my cookies?"

The platinum blonde had set the box of cookies on the counter when he found himself being hugged and a slender brow migrated to a hiding spot beneath his messy bangs. For a moment, he simply stared at the boy, then snorted a bit in answer to his question. The werewolf wasn't particularly hungry, but a snack wouldn't hurt; that sandwich still had the doctor's residual taste and he wanted to get it out of his mouth before he was tempted to go back and claim more.

A white gloved hand dove into the cookie box, immediately snatching up a cookie to be shoved between menacing teeth and the cat boy looked completely elated. The second cook was taken up and offered to the Captain. It wasn't just offered though. It was held an inch from his lips, a devious grin appearing on the boy's face as he offered to feed it to the werewolf, his legs wrapping a bit tighter around his waist.

Now, the second brow rose to meet its partner when the boy offered him the cookie and he cocked his head before leaning forward just a bit, taking it into his mouth gingerly and eating it. This caused him to shift his hips a bit, bumping accidentally into Schro's. Expectant eyes darted up to meet the other officer's, waiting for another cookie to be offered.

Encouraged by the response, Schrödinger rolled his hips forward just slightly, as if readjusting, but where they connected was key. True, he liked to play pranks on the other officers, but this was no prank. The cat boy wasn't a little boy at all, and he came from Hell - how innocent could he be? After cramming another cookie into his own mouth messily, his tongue darted out to lick up the crumbs decorating his lips, cleaning himself more than thoroughly. He offered another treat to the werewolf, this time letting gloved fingertips trace across the other's lips.

The werewolf had a pretty good idea where this was probably going, but there was another cookie waiting to be eaten and the beast within him wanted that cookie. He huffed happily, taking the treat and consuming it just as quickly as the first. Hans was feeling a bit uncomfortable with the catboy; the wolf inside him refusing to trust the creature from Hell. Still, the boy hadn't been too forward yet...

Of course Schro wasn't one to be trusted, but he had nothing but the best intentions for his superior. This time he both pulled tightly with his legs again and rolled his hips forward, making it quite obvious what he wanted. "Do you want to play with me, my Captain? I can be very fun…" He promised in a tone he hadn't used with this man before. He tugged at that high top collar, pulling it towards him. He wasn't going to let his new toy go easily.

The Captain never spent any time with Schro if he could help it; the kid smelled too much like a cat and he was a pain to deal with. He'd never let out a sound around the officer before, so when the low growl came rumbling from the back of his throat and his lips twitched back into a snarl, it should have taken the boy by surprise. Hans jerked back and quickly broke Schro's grip before storming out of the kitchen. He didn't need teasing right now.

Schrödinger did look very surprised when the Captain growled at him and left the kitchen. He wasn't startled, however, or even the least bit deterred. He was surprised because he was used to being treated like a child. A kitten. That was the last thing he wanted. He wanted to be played with and handled roughly and above all, fucked like the demon he truly was. Hans surprised him and he grinned after the large retreating form.

The large man shoved his hands in his pockets and sulked back down the hall, his ears catching the scientist's voice as he passed by the lab again on his way to his room. He spent a great deal of time with the other Aryan, but the doctor's interests were... bizarre. All Hans really wanted was something that he didn't have to be gentle with; his sexual chew toy. He opened the door, giving a sad huff, and stepped inside.

By the time the Captain came into his bedroom, the cat boy was already there waiting for him. Schrödinger sat on the edge of the bed, long legs crossed at the knee. Those furry cat ears twitched at the sight of his fellow officer. His tie hung loose around his neck and shirt unbuttoned down to the end of his small rib cage. The regimental shoes and socks had been taken off at some point, but most importantly, a leather O-ring collar now wrapped around the kitten's neck. "Its not very nice to run away, Captain. But maybe I was being too forwards. I think I need to be punished." He crooned in an overly sweet voice, lounging back on the bed with a lascivious grin.

He stopped dead in his tracks, staring widely at the cat boy and his jaw quivering a bit in an effort to keep from going completely slack in astonishment. The kid was... pretty. He was really pretty and with the heat rising in his loins, Hans would have been a fool to pass up a chance to play with him. Captain straightened up and shut the door softly, then walked to the bed and loomed over Schrödinger for a minute before slowly beginning to strip his uniform off. "Ja," he rasped.

Schro beamed brightly, almost enough to merit leaping up and hugging the older man just from hearing him speak. He didn't do that though, merely staying in his pose and arching his back just a little more. His violet eyes turned up to the Captain expectantly, wanting to see what was underneath the covering uniform. He new it would be spectacular, god-like, even. Then he let it slip, the smallest of noises, like the pleased mewling of a kitten.

He was god-like beneath all those clothes, and soon enough, the boy saw it. The Captain was well-muscled from head to toe, the soft, snow white hair on his stomach trailing down to his impressive length looking inviting. He bent over, hands slowly beginning to tug the boy's clothes off as well, piece-by-piece until he left nothing but the collar. Hans stood back, admiring the cat boy for a moment, then smirked, as if to ask, "Is this what you wanted?"

As he was stripped, he took the opportunity to nuzzle against the strong arms around him, inhaling the werewolf's scent. It was intoxicating, able to smell just how aroused he was making the bigger creature. The cat boy's own body wasn't as impressive, but was desirable none the less. Every bit of him was slim, a bit of lean muscle here and there, his own length now solid and standing at attention. He wasn't anywhere near as big as Hans, but had more than enough to him to make those he'd bedded before very happy. The instep of his foot trailed up to rest teasingly against the Captain's well cut hip, his legs spreading slightly. Schro showed off his sharp teeth in a leering smile, beckoning the other man forward with his eyes.

The older German leaned over the catboy and huffed into his face, nuzzling him slightly and taking in his scent as well. Knees against the edge of the mattress, Hans climbed forward and nosed Schro's chin up to take a better look at the collar. He was no stranger to them, but he liked the fact that he wasn't the one wearing it. That meant that he now owned the boy for the time being. He was considerably harder now and couldn't help but trail his face down the boy's body to give him a tentative lick.

Schrödinger was willingly giving himself up to the bigger man's passing whims or desires, but that didn't mean he was going to simply lay back and let the wolf have his way. The tiniest lick to his length pulled a sharp moan from the cat boy, his hands shooting out and grabbing the Captain by his pale hair. Letting the spike of pleasure subside, his hands let go, simply petting the messy hair now, enjoying being so close to such a genuine monster. "Let me be your toy, my Captain."

He gave a noise somewhere between a growl and a grunt of pleasure when he felt those smaller hands fist in his hair, but all too soon, the sensation was gone and red eyes darted up to meet with the boy's. "Ja..." he murmured. Hans wanted to make the boy squirm and writhe beneath him, wanted to show that little Hellion what a real monster was like. Firm hands trailed up the boy's chest, his calloused thumbs teasing the smaller officer's nipples.

All in good time, the Warrant Officer would show him that he wasn't some little boy. Hans was a werewolf, but he hadn't come _from Hell._ There was much more to the smaller man than was shown at face value. He loved those large hands moving all over his small body. It gave him an overwhelming sense of helplessness, even if he was far from it. But with the cat inside him, Schrödinger was impatient and selfish. Claws popped from his fingers with an audible 'clack' as his hands wrapped around Hans' strong biceps, trying to pull him down, closer, something, without forcing him, the sharp tips of his nails digging into tanned skin.

The Captain grunted when he felt those claws dig in. If Schro wanted him closer, he'd get closer. The werewolf pushed the cat boy back, nuzzling his chest and licking the pale skin playfully. "Vhat you want?" he rumbled quietly, his broken English sounding just as deep and guttural as his native tongue. He'd play with the boy, but he simply couldn't stand the impatience Schrödinger exuded. "Want I make you scream?"

The foreign voice was almost startling, as if it weren't Hans because he'd never heard the man speak until now. Schrödinger pouted profusely, his claws dragging down slightly, causing raised, irritated skin to bloom on the Captain's arms. "Make me scream, Captain. You know you can be rough with me." His collar jingled slightly as he leaned forward, nuzzling his cheek against the shaggy white hair. "I want you to be rough with me." He could surely take anything the werewolf dealt out, and if it caused too much pain, he could simply will it away. There were many perks to the experiments he'd endured.

The older German's lips quirked into a smile and he reached down, grabbing the boy's discarded tie. Hans pried the cat boy's hands away from his arms and pushed them back over Schro's head, binding them to the bed frame with the tie. "Little Katzchen vill pay me back for this," he growled, giving the collar a tug before moving back down between the boy's legs and beginning lap teasingly at the boy's cock.

Schrödinger let himself be bound. Really, it was futile, because not even the heaviest bindings could truly hold the hell-spawn. He loved it, though, especially when the werewolf began to lick him again, not nearly enough of what he needed. It barely scratched the surface of the itch that was his unyielding mischievous lust, and having seen the Captain's length, he knew soon enough the older man would be reaching places inside of him he'd never felt before.

The werewolf shoved the boy's legs up and worked his strong shoulders over them so he could better reach what he wanted. His wicked tongue dipped down, flicking over the other officer's tight entrance before he moved back upwards and completely engulfed the shaft. Hans wasn't about to let the boy cum in his mouth. No...the werewolf had something else in mind, but first, he wanted to see the boy squirm.

Squirm he did, almost uncontrollably. The noises the Warrant Officer was making were both human and inhuman, sometimes moaning needingly, other times purring at the attentions to his body. He nearly screamed at the hot tongue that ran over his entrance, about to pout and beg for more until his cock was taken into that wet mouth. "Captain… Please! Give me more!" He wanted to demand, but begging was all that came out of his mouth. The werewolf was making him weak and ready to give anything.

The officer snorted when he heard the boy plead. The werewolf loved having the power to make others beg and he decided to add a little more to his slow torture. His hands trailed back up the boy's body as he continued to suck, pinching the hell-cat's nipples none-too-gently.

The cat boy only mewled, a smile of pure ecstasy on his face. It had been awhile since he'd had the luxury of a warm, wet mouth sucking him down, but for those in Millennium, time seemed to stretch on indefinitely. He tried to spread his legs wider over the broad muscular shoulders, even thrusting up into the Captain's mouth, anything to get more of that incredible feeling. He didn't want to take, he wanted to be put to good use on his hands and knees, be made a play thing for the dominant male.

And Hans knew what the kid wanted. After a moment or so, the Captain pulled back and reached up, loosening the tie. "Roll over," there was no question to his tone of voice. If the boy wanted to be put to good use, then the werewolf would definitely make use of him.

He liked the deep, steady commands that he couldn't refuse even if he'd wanted to. Schrödinger did as he was told, raising up and over onto his hands and knees with his back arched sensually. He took to the role easily, embodying everything a good bottom should be. The cat boy's thighs spread wide, and every muscle of his body showed how obviously he wanted this. "Please…" He looked over his shoulder, eyes shadowed under his hair but burning a familiar red. "Lick me again."

Hans grinned and fondled the small ass in front of him before leaning down and licking him one last time. "I show Katzchen vhat he's missed," he murmured, stroking his length a few times before lining it up with the boy's entrance. The werewolf didn't bother to prepare him, merely mounted him until he was completely sheathed by the smaller officer's body.

Schrödinger screamed, and for a moment, his entire body felt like it was being split open. But all he had to do was will away the pain and tearing and force his body to relax and accommodate the Captain's massive length. It took only a second and then he was moaning uncontrollably from the sharp pleasure rolling through his body. The cat boy's head fell back on his shoulders, the collar choking him slightly and a deep blush covering his cheeks as he grabbed the bed sheets tightly.

That cry rang sharp in his sensitive ears and for a moment, Hans wanted to rip the boy's throat out for having made it. The werewolf calmed himself, however, and held onto the pale hips, beginning to thrust himself hard and deep into Schrödinger's body. "You like, ja?" One of his strong hands let go and moved south, taking the Warrant Officer's shaft and teasing it gently.

"Ja!" He agreed in a breathy moan. The cat boy steeled his body, pushing back into those thrusts and letting them hit him so very deeply. The Captain's body was so much bigger than his, containing so much raw strength and it was being used so well. His claws dug into the sheets and he pressed his face down into them, trying to stifle the loud moans and purrs he made as he bucked between those strong hips and large, teasing hand.

The Captain growled lowly, snorting in arousal. "Beg me," he rasped, slowing his hips until his thrusts were maddeningly slight. The hand that had sneaked beneath Schrödinger's body continued to tease and stroke the catboy's length with feather-light touches. "Beg me und Hans vill make it sehr, sehr gut for you."

The little hell-spawn would have gladly complied… if he wasn't such a little shit, and a damned tease as well. Suddenly he wasn't on knees and around the werewolf anymore. He was behind him, laying on his back in a sensual pose as his bright eyes took in the firm, toned muscle of the Captain's back and ass, enjoying the moment he was given. "Please… Please, mein Captain… Fuck me, destroy me, make me cum… Anything you want."

He was becoming agitated by the hell-cat's powers and he turned, snarling ferally at Schrödinger. "If you want I should fuck you, then no games," he growled. Without a second thought, he pounced on the little blonde, forcing his shoulders into the bed and snapping at his face. "Promise. No more games."

The kitten still managed a sexy smirk for the beast pinning him. "I'll promise not to do that again if you start really fucking me… The way you want to. Stop treating me like a child when you know what I really am!" He growled, bearing his own dainty fangs in retaliation.

"You are ein Kind compared to me," the werewolf huffed angrily, but his bright red eyes were still filled with lust and a silent promise that he would hold to the cat's demands. He aligned himself with the smaller body again and forced himself in, beginning to snap his hips in a rough fuck.

He wasn't given time to retort. The cat boy didn't have superhuman strength like many of his comrades, but he was manipulative. That small, lithe body stretched out wantonly across the bed, his small hands gripping to the werewolf's bulging biceps, sliding down until they rested on his wrists, trying to tug them, wanting to be touched even more. His tight hole happily accepted that massive length, sending pleasurable sparks through his body.

Hans growled and grunted lowly between his thrusts, a dark hand moving to fist the yellow hair harshly. His tugs weren't anything like the light, gentle ones the scientist might have given were he in a good mood, and instead he was nearly ripping the strands out by the roots.

The boy snarled and screeched in a cat-like manner, not keeping any of his lust hidden. He loved how roughly he was being treated. It hurt. It was unkind. He wasn't sitting at that fat pedophile's feet and being petted. He was mating with a creature as dangerous as himself, and they were rutting like only inhuman creatures could stand to.

The fiery cobra that had been coiling in the pit of his stomach was preparing to strike, his whole body aquiver with the delight he felt in rutting like this. This was something he couldn't do with the good doctor; this was something he was never asked to do by the vampires the good doctor made. This was absolutely incredible, being able to release his lust and utter hate for the boy all at once. Hans pounded harder, his other hand tightening around Schrödinger's upper arm until he heard the sound of bone crunching under his grasp.

Schrödinger winced and whimpered as his ulna was broken, but it was mostly for effect. He willed away any physical pain he may have felt that wouldn't directly benefit his pleasure for the remainder of this encounter. He could see the werewolf was enjoying this and he was as well. His eyes were glowing completely red now, his gaze locked heatedly with the other creature's. "Don't stop." He said softly.

There was no stopping the werewolf; he was an inhuman juggernaut and if someone had tried to come in and bother them, they would have been snapped in half immediately. It wasn't long until Hans could no longer hold back and as he came, strong jaws clamped down onto the catboy's neck, ripping and tearing the flesh as the captain entered a blood frenzy, the thick leather collar snapping away as easily as a rubber band.

Essentially, he was killing the cat boy, but it didn't really matter. Schrödinger couldn't truly die in the most classical sense anyways. To keep himself in the moment, he forced himself back into that plane of existence constantly, so quickly and easily the other probably didn't even notice. He was still achingly hard, his neck ripped open and bleeding everywhere, but for once, the cat boy was obedient and waited for Hans to finish before he would take his own pleasure.

He lapped at the blood, drinking up as much as he could. It wasn't as if Hans needed it like the vampyric creations the doctor made, but he loved to drink it fresh from the tap. After a few minutes, the older German finally pulled out and snorted, looking down at the bleeding mess he'd left. "Ist gut?"

He let himself continue to bleed just for the other's amusement. Schrödinger's hand went down to his swollen shaft, a few quick strokes bringing him the ultimate ecstasy he needed. The catboy came onto his stomach, the last of the liquid dripping on his hand as he whined and panted extensively. "…Ja… Ist gut…" He panted out, a deep purring coming from beneath his words.

The werewolf stretched, yawning widely and showing his teeth prominently. "Kitten sleeps vith me." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. The older man flopped heavily on the bed, completely satisfied now that he'd sated his carnal needs. A heavy arm was flung over Schrödinger's chest, pulling the boy close. Part of him still hated the young officer, but another part of him held a deep respect for the hell spawn.

Not a moment after the demands was made, Schrödinger was clean again, devoid of blood and cum and his neck as unmarred as ever. His purring grew louder, almost as though it were a light growl, when he was pulled into the werewolf's chest. His nose nudged at the Captain's neck, lapping at it a few times softly before settling in for some sleep. He'd had his sugar, sex, and violence, and was quite sated.

While the two feral creatures snuggled in Hans' quarters, Avondale was quite busy with his own bit of 'research'. The scientist was currently sitting in a rather nice rolling office chair, his trousers at his ankles and knees spread as he stroked himself furiously. Before him was his favored project, now fully revealed from beneath her sheet. She was the light of his life and he couldn't help but want to keep her all to himself. "Unf...Ich bein ein GOTT!" he roared, his body spasming.

* * *

**A/N: The last line, "Ich bein ein gott" means "I am a god". "She" for those who don't know [and I won't spoil it] is a the remains of someone Dok has been studying obsessively.**


End file.
